Andrew Ashton
Throughout his career, Andrew Ashton and world gold have gone hand in hand. He has picked up gold everywhere he has been and kept it for long periods of time. He stands tall as arguably the greatest Ashton, which with the skill level of every Ashton is no easy achievement. Andrew started his career in Xtreme World Wrestling, wrestling for the earlier part of his career as “Andy Jones” to avoid being thrown into the shadow of his brother Timothy, who was dominating the federation on his quest to become World Champion. After picking up tag team gold with his lifelong friend David Lunar, Andrew finally revealed who he really was, having finally built up enough self-confidence to believe he could step out of his brother’s shadow. Andrew and David Lunar went on to never drop the tag team titles, while Andrew also managed to pick up every title the XWW had to offer, all except the big one. His quest to become the World Champion was never reached, while his brother Timothy – after a slow demolition of the rest of the company – finally picked up the title on the companies very last show. Confidence had always been a problem for Andrew. He would always be knocking on the door of main event status but the pressure would always get to him. He’d do the hard work of getting into the best possible position he could be in and in a moment of madness, he’d lose his confidence and fall right back to where he started. Andrew vowed to over-come his confidence issue heading into his next federation, New Era Wrestling. And over-come it, he did. In a career spanning over three years, Andrew picked up every belt the company had to offer. He achieved legend status after winning the World title for a record five times, while also having the longest World title reign the company has ever had. He was the winner of what mainly claim to be the greatest match they have ever seen – The Elimination Chamber with every former World champion involved at the greatest Pay Per View New Era Wrestling ever held, Legacy. Andrew went through the motions of the biggest face the company had ever seen to the biggest heel the company had ever seen, breaking Clint “White Phoenix” Halfords ankle in the process of becoming one of the most hated men in the company. Since then, Andrew has gained more confidence to the point of being completely annoying. After a short stint in Imperial Wrestling (where backstage politics ultimately pushed him out of the company), Andrew failed to find a federation where he felt his talents would be challenged in any form. This was shown when he joined the UTA, leaving after his first match because he felt he would be wasting his time. While only twenty-six years old, Andrew has achieved everything he ever needs to in his wrestling career, but he feels by not calling it quits when New Era Wrestling closed, the perfect ending to his career was tarnished. Sure, his accomplishments will never be taken away from him, but now he wants to be known as the guy who retired at the top of his game. Category:Wrestlers